The Rudolph
Event Description "Oh no! Santa is so tired that he doesn't want to do his job. He's locked himself up in his boat, The Rudolph, and refuses to leave. Save Christmas and get Santa back in the holiday spirit!" This Boss Fight has been seen on the following dates: * January 6 - 16, 2016 Resources Needed to Participate "Helps you get on board The Rudolph and get back Santa's holiday spirit." One Elf Hat is needed to join, and resources to be used during the rescue can be acquired before or during the battle. Elf Hats can also be purchased for 1 when joining a rescue. Resources can be collected from citizens walking around your city. It takes 5 to collect from one citizen, which produces one Elf Hat, and one weapon. The most common items that can be collected in this way are the Poem, Oatmeal Cookie with Milk, and Christmas Decoration. The more powerful items are possible, but rare. The Boss Fight "Jolly Santa will be giving you presents in a short while. The more significant your contribution to saving the Spirit of Christmass, the bigger your reward. Among the gifts you will find items that are irreplaceable for a successful businessperson!" 11,000 points of rescue must be used by your team in (6 hours?). Up to five team members may join each fight. Rewards "Santa is happy and excited again! He's giving out presents again, and you're first in line! Tap on the gift icon to take a closer look at your reward." Rewards shown below are totals. The rewards are split between the winning team members based on the percentage of points contributed to the rescue. * 200 * 25,000 * 2,500 In addition to a proportional share of the basic rewards, members of the team receive additional rewards, depending on their rank within the team. * Top contributor: Receives one "Santa's Treasure" gift every 20 minutes for 2 h 30 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Santa's Treasure" gift every 20 minutes for 1 h 30 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Santa's Treasure" gift every 20 minutes for 50 m. * Remaining team members: one "Rudolph's Presents" gift Santa's Treasure "You have cheered up Santa! These presents are now yours!" "Santa's Treasure" may contain: * R-Module of Winter Magic * R-Module of Christmas Spirit * R-Module of Bustling Holiday * R-Module of Fragrant Needles * M-Module of Happiness * Recipe: M-Module of Bargain * Recipe: M-Module of Energy * Recipe: M-Module of Happiness * Geologic reconnaissance * Toybox * Magic Wand * Gold Coin * Silver Coin * Copper Coin * Elite Ruby * 5 Minutes to Christmas * Santa Grynt * Holiday Discounts * Elf Helpers * Santa's Toolbox * Snowman * Lense fragment * Residence Permit +200 * Residence Permit +50 * Christmas Present * Great Luck Bonus * Standart Luck Bonus * Master Class * Advertising Campaign * Concert by Request * Bronze gear-wheel * Lense * Money Tree * Blowtorch * Industrial Glue * Bronze Detail * Coins * XP * Residence Permit +500 * Pump Rudolph's Presents "Congratulations! You found Rudolph's Presents!" "Rudolph's Presents" may contain: * Lense fragment * Tax Inspection * Time certificate for 20 mins Competition "Dear corporations members! Santa is disenchanted with Christmas! You have to get Santa ack into the holiday spirit! The citizens will provide you with Christmas items. Ask your friends for to help you or help them save Christmas! Complete the event conditions and collect point to let your corporation to take the prize-place and all members will receive great rewards!" Earning Points Use weapons: * Poem (1 point) * Oatmeal Cookie with Milk (2 points) * Christmas Decoration (3 points) * Christmas Story (5 points) * Garland (7 points) * Pine Bough (10 points) Cheer up Santa! (50 points) Points calculations: "When you fight together with your corporation members, you get much more event points while the corporation you belong to, increases its reputation." * 2 corporation members: x 1.2 event points, x 1.2 corporation reputation * 3 corporation members: x 1.4 event points, x 1.4 corporation reputation * 4 corporation members: x 1.7 event points, x 1.7 corporation reputation * 5 corporation members: x 2 event points, x 2 corporation reputation Rewards * Top 5 players receive: Gold Case * Top 20 players receive: Silver Case * Top 100 players receive: Pink Case * Top 250 players receive: Red Case Cases may contain modules, certificates, or other useful Resources. section needs to be filled in. Sample Rescue Window Category:Boss Fight Category:Event